Whirlpool
by Spirit of the Moon
Summary: He was going to go under. He knew it, and he almost didn’t care. But why when life decided to look up, did he have to go under? Hiei centric


Title: Whirlpool

Rating: T

Warnings: Ummm, angst? It's Hiei, man!

Summery: He was going to go under. He knew it, and he almost didn't care. But why when life decided to look up, did he have to go under?

Whirlpool by Spirit of the Moon/Chaos Blade

He was going down, and oh god, did he know it. And that frightened him. Water was coughed out of his lungs and his body was in agony from the many bleeding cuts now filled with salty water. Strands of hair fell into his face, obstructing his sight. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be in this place! He went under and popped back up, coughing out the nasty water. He looked out; gasping for breath to call out, but nothing was to be seen to call out to.

It had been a water demon, yeah, that was the cause of it. A water demon with the power to create the sucking force that was causing him to go under. It had taken only one well aimed shot from the detective to cause its demise but it had been much too late. The whirlpool hand been created. And when it fell back to the roaring waters it had inhabited, it had knocked the ship, throwing him over the railing.

They'd already fought the thing, on dry land, but their triumph hadn't been complete. The ship taking them back to the mainland…had it survived the wave made by the beast's body? He'd been knocked in to the whirlpool by it, yes but how had the ship fared? Did they know he was gone yet? Did they dare go back? He hated the thought of being the reason that they didn't make it home. He didn't have one to leave empty. There would be few that would honestly miss him. He went back under, coming back up coughing and spitting.

Sure, life certainly hadn't started out the greatest, but that was many years ago and for many memories, miles behind him. His abandonment still struck at his being from time to time, a feeling he had never believed would ever leave. Oh, and the gentle tickling of fear every time he would look at his sisters kind face, how he would so often believe that one day she would no longer hold a kind gaze for him. His many fights, gathering enemies of many kinds, and the ones who hated upon principle. How they had caused many sleepless nights and constant plagues of insomnia and the restlessness as he stayed in one place for even the night. How life had tricked him and pulled him into the few moments of fake safety and contentment.

Had the last years been just that? Fake safety the he hadn't been able, or willing to look past and see the truth? He spun and spun, not only his thoughts but the spinning, murky waters causing a case of nausea to flip in him. He coughed and dry heaved, his body wishing to expel the contents of his stomach to the swirling waters. Thunder boomed and lightning striked, lighting up his bleak world. And now he _knew_ there was no one to save him this time, and he couldn't even rely on his own strength to save his dwindling life. Not that if he had the strength that he could've saved his life. He could swim yes, but that wasn't to say he was a strong swimmer. He had always had the tendency to stay close to shore, and the waters had never been too deep. But now he knew not how far down the waters, or the vortex went and shore was by no means close by. He bobbed under again and when he came up coughing a strangled sob escaped his lips.

He knew his life wasn't one most would consider living, but why was he going under now? When life decided to look up and for once smile on him? People talked to him, wanted to be beside him. Were willing to work beside him and watch his back. His sister worried for his well being without knowledge of their relation. He was offered shelter on the nights the weather turned bad. There were people who didn't care who he was, who didn't hold his very birth against him!

"Why now…?" Tears burned at his eyes as the rain started, pelting him almost with sharp needles. A few tears slipped passed their barrier. His yoki was depleted, his body was going numb, but the rain still hurt. A few more tears slipped down his face. He felt himself slipping under again, but the pull was so much stronger here. He wouldn't be coming back up. He sobbed as the water threatened to cut off the air he needed to breathe. He titled his head almost painfully upwards, his hand thrown above his head. A few last tears burned down his face, as finally the waves claimed his head below its furiously churning waves; his bandaged arm slipping below as well as he resigned himself to his fate. He couldn't fight the pull under.

He opened his eyes; everything was so bright and fuzzy as his eyes adjusted. As they did he noticed his clothes on the floor, a clump of wet linen seeping salt water onto the floor. A warm blanket was wrapped around his small form. His childish complexion was porcelain white, his lips just barely tinted blues still. He hardly moved. His whole body ached; he was so tired too… He gripped his wrist, pain shooting through it. The skin felt broken and was warm to his touch like a burn. Something moved around him, gripping him tighter. He managed to look upward, hurting his neck as he strained to comprehend what his crimson eyes saw. Flaming red hair and worried, tired green eyes; a face smiling in relief as he stared. He was held tighter as he understood why, leeching heat off his friend. A door creaked open, two more rain soaked figures stood barely in the warm cabin.

"Told you we'd all be alive..." the detective whispered with a large relieved grin on his face. The carrot top next to him shook his head, a small relieved smile also gracing his features. He held back relieved tears, only the swirling waters that had almost claimed his life would hold the secret of his moments of desperation.

Maybe life hadn't stopped smiling on him yet…

OWARI

I almost killed him, but I didn't. Well this is different from most….


End file.
